


The Sounds of Bliss

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sounding, Sub!Samandriel, Sweet Dom!Adam, dom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Adam and Samandriel take some time to indulge in their favorite kink





	The Sounds of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sounding Square on my SPN Kink Bingo card

“Deep breaths for me, angel,” Adam cooed as he cupped the face of his bound lover. “Deep breaths. Relax. I’ve got you.” 

Samandriel leaned into Adam’s touch and did exactly that. Adam watched with a trained eye while his submissive calmed. It wasn’t that Samandriel was nervous- they’ve done this a lot. It was that he was wound up and excited, because it had been so long since Adam sounded him. It was a treat for them, and a way to sink his beautiful lover into absolute bliss.

“Good,” the Dominant praised. “So good for me, baby. Can I have your safeword, please?” 

“Wiener,” Samandriel said softly. 

Adam tried very hard not to crack a smile, and failed as a soft chuckle erupted. Samandriel also giggled. They couldn’t help it. It was literally the most ridiculous safeword and they couldn’t help it. But the handful of occasions that Samandriel has used it didn’t make them laugh, so that was good.

“Alright,” Adam said, picking up the syringe next to Samandriel. “I’m going to lube you up, now. Can you remain still for me, angel?” 

Samandriel nodded. “Yes, Addie.” 

Adam leaned in and kissed those pretty pink and soft lips, smoothing Samandriel’s hair back from his face. “So good for me, baby,” he whispered softly. “So good, angel. So sweet and polite. How’d I get so lucky?” 

Samandriel let out a coo and blinked slowly up at Adam. His submissive was already sinking into that beautiful bliss, and Adam swelled with pride. He had the sweetest and most beautiful submissive in the world. Nothing could change his mind on that. 

He grabbed Samandriel’s dick firmly in one hand and positioned the syringe at the entrance, watching his lover intently. He thanked years of medical training that he was able to do this safely, without injuring his lover. 

Samandriel gave a low moan, but he didn’t move. He remained still and Adam smiled with pride as he slowly slipped the syringe inside of Samandriel’s cock, his own body responding to the loud keen that his lover gave.

“Keep breathing,” he said softly as he slowly plunged the lube into the urethra of his lover. “So good, angel. You look so good like this.” His eyes travelled over the rich burgundy silk that bound his lover to the cushioned table, the rich color standing out against porcelain skin in a breathtaking way. He took in the slight tremble of pleasure in Samandriel’s thighs, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the sweat on his lover’s brow, sticking dark blond hair to his forehead. So young looking, so beautiful, that Adam could just devour him. His own personal angel, so sweet and loving and attentive to Adam’s every whim and need. Adam was just as powerless to Samandriel’s soft eyes and quiet mannerisms in asking for what he wanted or needed as his lover was to his voice’s gentle commands and firm touches.

Adam slowly withdrew the syringe and ran his hand gently up Samandriel’s calf, smiling at the soft moan. “So good, baby,” he praised. “Ready?” 

“Yes, Addie,” Samandriel sighed. “Please.” 

“So polite,” Adam murmured, lifting up the sound he needed and smiling softly. “Deep breaths, you’re doing so good for me, love.”

And with that, he slid the sound gently into Samandriel’s cock. 

The resulting loud moan and cry of Adam’s name made his own cock throb hard in his slacks.

“Let’s have fun tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
